thefifthcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Judgements
"The Great Darkness awaits: the Kingdoms of the Judgements, strewn with joys and treasures..." "Look ahead, to the light of the Judgement. All shall be well, and all manner of thing shall be well." Judgements are the ultimate power (as far as we know) in the universe. Powerful celestial entities, the Judgements oversee the lesser beings that exist alongside and beneath them. They are the ultimate lawmakers of the universe, and all under their eternal light adhere to their rules. Every star in the night sky, even our own sun, is a god to their respective planets and subjects. Only a few exist outside their influence, and those who do resent their complete dominance of the universe. For those who live outside of a Judgement's gaze (as is the case for most Neath denizens) the laws become... er, strong recommendations rather than mandatory rules. In the 1890s, little is known about the Judgements in the eyes of mortals; what we do know is just through hints. We know that, like all beings, Judgements have souls. These souls, also known as Judgement's Eggs, are spores of the gods. One day these souls will become stars of their own, or used in dark rituals and other quests for power. It is also known that the Judgements adhere to an immensely strict hierarchy, called the Great Chain of Being, quite similar to a caste system. All entities are set to a certain rank, and contact is strictly professional (in most cases). The Judgements do not take kindly to the breaking of this rule, and is part of the reason why the Bazaar is here in the first place (and to a lesser extent, us). It is also known, to a few select individuals, that Judgements are not unstoppable; quite the opposite in fact. Through arcane research and dedication bordering (and often well past) the bounds of insanity, the anarchists are slowly devising methods on which to kill the Judgements, as part of their quest to achieve the Liberation of Night. Albion, 1906 By 1906, the Judgements have mysteriously begun to die off, with someone or something killing them one by one. The British Empire has taken advantage of their deaths, abandoning London and colonizing the Judgements' empty domains. There are still a couple alive, like the Sapphir'd King, who lives in the Blue Kingdom and rules it with impunity. Known Judgements *The Sun (E SUN THE SUN THE SUN THE SUN TH) *The Mountain of Light (half-Judgement) *The Dawn Machine (Artificial proto-Judgement) *The Clockwork Sun (The second, more successful artificial Judgement) *Salt *The White (the spymaster of the Judgements, who rules the Great Game of the stars) *The Red *The Gold *The Garden-King / The Green Regent (The missing Regent of the Reach) *The King of Hours (The dead ruler of Albion and the Judgement of Time) *The Halved (Formerly the Judgement of Measurements, now a Sable Sun) *The Sapphir'd King / The Azure / The Westernmost King (Ruler of the Dead, and the Blue Kingdom) T-H-E-S-T-A-R-S-A-R-E-D-Y-I-N-G What is killing the stars are in fact each other; some massive insult has provoked a massive war amongst themselves, with the Courtesy, the Judgement "rules of war" being constantly invoked. That the suns are prone to just as much lethal politics as mortals is something they do not wish ''anyone ''lower on the Great Chain to know, to the point where they have specifically assigned a Logoi to hunting down anyone who learns of it. Of course, The Halved, not being a particular fan of one particular sun nor being especially upset by the idea of the Chain being violated, has thought of a way to abuse the language of the Courtesy to give said targets legal right to invoke war... Category:Creatures Category:Fate Spoilers